Emerald High
by Colors-of-Fire
Summary: Summer's over and our three main hedgehogs, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are going back to school! But this year, more wacky students have joined in! How will they pull through? Registrations are open! A.k.a, OCs are welcome. AU story


Do you know that absolutely annoying feeling when you fall asleep for the _last_ day of summer and wake up for the first day of school afterwards? Well, that's what it's like for the three young hedgehogs starting their first days of high school once again. Well for Silver, it _really _is his first day of high school. Sonic will be a sophomore while Shadow will be a senior.

The day starts in its usual looping routine for the Hedgehogs; their neighbor's dog barking, the birds chirping, and the sound of somebody's lawnmower running over a rugged lawn of grass. Their house was very unique, for it had only a master's bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a nice living room, and a small work space. And yet it had no room for the teens.

Shadow, Sonic, and Silver were constantly fighting ever since they could walk and talk. When they graduated elementary school, their arguments and quarrels practically wrecked the house. Since then, their parents bought an RV trailer, parked it in front of the house, packed the young hedgehogs' bags, and told them to move out. So they currently lived in an RV trailer in front of their parents' house.

Inside the trash ridden RV trailer were the three hedgehog siblings, both sleeping in their unique style. Shadow was sleeping on the coffee table. His head resting on the wooden furniture with his arm as a pillow while his body sat on the leather chair. The second eldest- Sonic- was dozing off in the driver's seat. His body slumped in the leathered seat, his arms crossed, and his legs resting on the wheel. Silver on the other hand, was normally sleeping on the single bed in peace.

The alarm on one of the RV racks soon started to ring and buzz and set off all sorts of obnoxious sounds that'll just drive you out of your sleep. Sonic stirred and soon opened his eyes, only to have the sun instantly binding him. He scowled and rubbed his eyes, shifting positions to avoid the sun's rays. But the anonymously loud alarm beeping kept him from falling asleep again. "Shadow… Shadow… Turn that thing off…" Sonic moaned.

Shadow grunted, moving his hand frantically in an attempt to grab something. His hand soon found a fork, and settled with it. He lifted his hand, the fork in his grip, and threw it sharply towards the alarm clock, causing a muffled 'crack' sound, throwing the device off the rack and halfway across the RV, pulling the plug off along the way.

The clock landed with a thump on the sofa in the back of the trailer, its plug dangling limply. The fork wedged deeply into a cushion covering the glass part of the alarm that Shadow always presumed to be the face.

And that's where he always aims. The face.

"There…" Shadow said gruffly. "Happy now?"

Sonic snored in reply.

Not long afterwards, Silver soon scratched his head and sat up; his quills were messier than usual. The youngest yawned. "Did I wake up late yet?" He asked groggily to no one in particular.

"You wish…" His eldest brother muttered.

Silver rubbed his eyes and whined. He threw his legs off the bed and stood up wobbly, only to slip his footing on a cheese puff wrapper. He yawned calmly as he fell on top of Shadow. The black hedgehog quickly responded by shoving his half asleep little brother off of his back. That caused him to stumble around once again. Now ending up bumping into the driver's seat and having his arms fling over and whack Sonic in the face.

Silver's elder brother yelped, causing himself to also give a small yell of surprise, stumbling backwards and tripping over a soda can, and this time, ending up knocking his oldest brother over instead of just slumping over him. Shadow groaned sleepily and kicked the white hedgehog off of him, now all three of them are awake with Silver sitting on the trash filled floor.

"I hate you…" The three hedgehogs said to each other in unison.

* * *

><p>"I really can't believe we're going back to school this early…" Sonic muttered. "The way to start the <em>first<em> day of school is to wake up late, lazily get ready, and end up running to the education hell."

Silver and Shadow stared at him in utter unamusement.

The three had somehow managed to get themselves ready and pick up some breakfast left behind by their parents in the house kitchen and currently, they're calmly waiting for the bus. "You really shouldn't try to give Silver any advice…" Shadow remarked. "It'll wreck his brain, and he might end up like you."

"Oh, so you'd rather have him turn out like you?" Sonic retorted, placing his hands on his hips.

Shadow grabbed his blue brother's shirt, causing Silver, who was standing in between them, to get smushed. "Listen you brat, I am not in the mood to bicker with the likes of you." The black hedgehog sneered.

"GUYS!" Silver yelled, pushing them apart. "This is NOT the time to kill each other!"

Sonic frowned as he tugged his school uniform shirt in an attempt to neaten it up. "He's right. We can't fight each other in the first week of school. Let alone the first day." He reasoned. Annoyance was clear in his tone. "Brother's law…"

Shadow sighed and placed his hands in his uniform pocket. "That's true… We protect each other on the first few weeks of school, and then we go it alone for the rest of the school year." He muttered, but it was clear enough for his brothers to understand.

Silver nodded while Sonic hid a smirk.

"There's the bus."

A yellow school bus soon drove to their curb, one that had a bus stop sign on it. The bus's door soon rolled open, revealing a male bear mobian sitting in the driver's seat. The three siblings stepped inside and took their seats next to each other, waiting for their stop at school.

The bus was packed with other mobians, but the silence made it seem like a ghost town. The new freshmen, including Silver, were all tense and shivering in their seats. The sophomores were all anxious while the seniors were just plain bored.

After a few stops, Emerald High was now in full view. The big bulletin board up front was filled with the text that read, 'WELCOME BACK STUDENTS', while the large white banner that hung from the school door read, 'FRESHMAN YEAR'.

Sonic patted Silver's back. "Welcome to high school, lil' bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this looked WAY longer on microsoft word.<strong>

**ANYWAY...**

**Registration forms are here:**

**Name:**

**School year: (Freshman, Sophomore, Senior etc.)**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: (Clothes not included)**

**He/She is friends or wants to be friends with: (Not more than three Sonic canon characters from any series)**

**He/She chose this school because:**

**He/She is staying for how long?:**

**And it's as easy as that! :D I'll be PICKING though. Ones that aren't sueish or stuish. Not too emo or bubbly. Ones that won't hog the spotlight, and ones that don't act like they've already lived for a hundred years.**

**Kay, I'll be waiting!  
><strong>


End file.
